Memories from the past and the present
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: Britain hear's a couple of lyrics to a song and remembers certain things that relate to those lyrics. America though makes memories that relate to the lyrics.
1. Britain's Unusual Behavior

Remembering the past is something that I do every day and there is a certain person who hates it when I do, but when I heard this one song I couldn't help it.

I was in New York, walking in this one village, and I heard a girl's mp3 player playing a song. _"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me."_

I heard that simple chorus and started to feel sad again. I then chuckled at how that had fit me perfectly when it came to America. "Iggy~!" I hear and turn to see the obnoxious yet caring country.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me by that bloody name?" I say forcing the sudden lyrics to the back of my head.

He smiled and chuckled. "So what are you doing so far away from New York City?"

I blinked then looked at the surroundings. "I wanted to see more parts of New York." The statement was true, but now I just wanted to leave the village and go to the city where my apartment is. I have an apartment so I can have some sort of home when in Amreica.

"Really? Then you should have said so. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me into his one of many vehicles. I hate this huge hummer, but America loves it so I just let it go.

We drove around some sites in New York and he was describing everything that he showed me. The place has changed over the centuries, but of course it would. After he thought we were finished he drove back to the hotel. "So," America started, I turned to let him know I was listening. "What's wrong?"

I was a bit confused. "Huh? There's nothing wrong. Why do you ask?"

He looked at me and had a look of concern on his face. "When I found you your shoulders were slumped. I know it's weird to see you like that so I started to get concerned, but I didn't know how to bring it up." He then has a serious look. "I know that something is wrong. What's it? Can I help you? I am the hero of course."

I smile and shake my head. "It's nothing really I was just remembering some things, that's all." Right then and there, I remembered the lyrics. _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._ I frowned and I knew that he saw.

"You're not telling me the truth." Before I could counter he said, "You wouldn't frown if nothing was wrong. You usually have a scowl on your face not a frown."

I was going to continue arguing with him, but just sighed. "I'm just tired. Now be a good fellow and come join me for supper."

"I don't want to eat your crappy food." He said that like he usually does and I started to get a bit mad.

"My food is not crappy, you wanker!"

He smiled and I suddenly thought he was happy that we were bickering again; you could say I was, too, but I didn't really show it. I got out of his beast of a hummer and went inside. "Iggy, wait up!"

I just gave a "humph" and went into the elevator, pressing the button to my floor. The doors were about to close but America was able to squeeze in before they did. "I never thought you could squeeze through something." He smiles, but I instantly say what I meant to say. "With your appetite that's never ending, I'd think you'd be too fat to do something like that."

He pouts. "I'm not fat." He does this little protest all the time and I always laugh later on; I know he's not fat but I just like to bicker with him about it. That's all we do, bicker or fight. "And of course I'd be able to slip through, how would a hero get around if he could go through a tight squeeze or two?"

I chuckle. "I wonder." He looks at me, ready to say something, but the doors had opened and I got out. "Come now, I don't want to wait for you."

I hear him following me and stopped at my door. Once I opened it he had gone in first. I was going to say how rude that was, but just forgot it and went to the kitchen. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Please? I haven't had one all day." His mood was back to normal and I was relieved.

"Really?" I cocked up one of my eye brows. "You usually have some cups in the morning."

"Yeah well, I just didn't feel like drinking it this morning, since I knew you were coming. I was too happy that I just left the house and came to get you." He suddenly realized what he confessed and shut his mouth.

I was blushing. He took one look at me and started to blush as well. I turned around and started to make a batch of coffee. "So," I say after a brief amount of silence. "What would you like for dinner?"

"I don't really care." He said bluntly, to my somewhat annoyance. "Just make whatever you want."

"All right then." The coffee was going to take awhile to make so I started dinner. I happened to make a British dish called Toad-in-the-hole; I know it may sound gross to most people, so that's why, when I was done making it and giving America his coffee, I didn't tell him what it's called.

He looks at it with a look of dislike. "It's well burnt Artie."

"Just eat the bloody food you wanker."

Without another word he took a bite. I was on the edge of my seat waiting for him to say something about it, but the look on his face gave it away, even when he tried to lie. "Wow Iggy, it's good."

He doesn't have the heart to tell me that it suck right after eating it, he's a weird fellow that's for sure; saying my cooking sucks then praising it when he eats it. "Don't lie to me, you git, I know that you don't like it."

He forces another fork full down and tries to cheer me up. "I'm not lying, it's really good!"

I roll my eyes and most definitely did not pout. "Yeah right." I go and get myself some tea and grab a book to read, just in case he leaves or it's boring.

"You're not going to eat?" I look at him and see that he was about to stop eating if I didn't eat.

I sigh. "Fine I'll get myself a plate." He looks a bit happier, probably because he won't be eating this "crappy food" alone. I sit in the chair after getting my share of food and ate a piece. I made a look of pure enjoyment, but really…why is it that cooking is something I fail at? "It's good." I say not so forcefully.

He didn't believe me, but didn't say anything. Once we were done America was saying his good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow!" He said with his bright smile.

I just nod and close the door when he left. I went to my chair and picked up my glasses and my book so I could read, but I couldn't. I remembered the one line from the song and started to feel sad.

The lyrics had reminded me of the times when America was young and cried out of fear of ghosts. I would always laugh about his crazy fear, but I was there to wipe his tears away. Speaking of tears, I, myself, was now crying. I didn't really know why, but the tears just kept coming.

I was going to go to my room so that I could cry without worrying about being bothered, but something had stopped me. America was standing in the door way, shocked to see me crying.

* * *

><p><strong>Another story with Britain and America, i just seem to love this paring :)<strong>

**The song that Britain hear's is called _My __Immortal_ by Evanescence. I love this song and when i heard the chorus i instantly thought of Britain and America. I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews are welcome :) **


	2. Britain's Tears

Why was Britain crying? I didn't know, but when I saw him I was completely taken by surprise. The United Kingdom was crying right in front of me. He noticed me and when he did I could tell that he wanted to run. "G-git," he choked out. "What are you doing here?"

I blinked. "Uh…I forgot something, but I guess it's not that important." I lied. I went back so I could tell Britain that we were going to the museum tomorrow, so that he could see the history, the rocks, and other things, but most of all to go on the carousel.

"Well if it's not important and you don't need to be here then you should leave." He said that through his crying and with such anger that I would've left, but I didn't.

"I knew there was something wrong." I said bluntly. He just looked at me, almost like he was afraid to share what was bothering him. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"No!" He said stubbornly. "There's nothing wrong." He goes to move, but trips on his own footing. I had caught him, out of heroic instinct, and he gasped. "Get off of me!"

He tries to push me away but I hold his arms and look at him in the eye. "Please," I say nearly begging. "Tell me what's wrong, Arthur. I want to help you if I can. I can't stand seeing you like this. I'm not use to seeing you crying."

He stops trying to get away from me and looks at me directly in the eye. He was shocked to hear me call him Arthur and not Artie or Iggy, but there was something that I saw in his eyes. He looked down. "I just remembered something and it made me sad to the point I cried."

"What did you remember?" I shouldn't have asked because it should have been obvious to me, but there are times when I'm completely oblivious.

"I-I remembered…the time when you were young and needed me."

He was still looking down, but I know he didn't need to look at me to see my face. I was angry, yes, but I couldn't believe he was bringing up the past again. "Seriously?" The anger and annoyance had showed in my voice even thought I didn't mean it too. "What is it with you always remembering the damn past? Why can't you forget it and move on? Look at me as I am now not as I was back then!"

He was silent, but I knew he was becoming equally angry, or so I thought. He looked up at me with no sign of anger. "Alfred, I don't know why I just do, and you don't know how much I try to see you as you are now, but it's hard when I feel like that all my memories happened just yesterday." Some tears had escaped from his eyes again. "I'm sorry that I keep doing this to you."

With that I let go of his arms and cradled his head in my hands. He started to blush, but didn't move as I wiped his tears away. "What started this Artie?"

He sniffs then sighs. "I heard a song." I was a bit shocked; this all started over a song? "The lyrics that I heard made me think of the past. The lyrics that I heard had gone something like: _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_, or something. There are more but this is the only one that I've remembered so far."

I processed the information that he gave me and frowned. "I hope you don't end up like this again; I don't want to see you crying again."

He smiles and places a hand over mine. "I don't think I'll cry over a silly song anymore."

"That's good." I said smiling a bit. He chuckled. "What?"

"I can't believe that this was over a couple of lyrics in a song." He said still laughing a bit.

I started to laugh, too. "Yeah, me too."

Once he calmed down I told him about the plans I made for the two of us and he nodded. I was going to talk some more, but he looked too tired, so I walked him to his room. "I'm fine, you git, you don't need to escort me to bed, or tuck me into to bed either."

I laughed as he crawled into bed and settled down. "Should I stay over for the night?"

He blushes. "No, you go on home or I'll kick you out of here." I smiled at how he's back to his normal (I'm avoiding the word old, for now anyway) self. "Stop smiling and high tail it out of my room, you wanker."

"All right, all right." I headed to the door and stopped. "Goodnight Arthur."

He blushed and started cursing at me and all the stuff he usually does. I was about to close the door when I heard him say, "If you're going to stay the blankets are in the closet, you can sleep on the couch."

I smile to myself and give a nod even though he didn't see it. I went to a closet and found a blanket then went to the couch and fell asleep.

No sooner did I fall asleep England had woke me up. "Wake up, you git. Don't you want to get there early? If so get up." I groaned, it felt like I didn't sleep at all. "Don't think about falling back asleep either. You need to get up."

I was about to protest when I felt some steam under my nose. I smelled the coffee that Britain was holding and instantly sat up to take it. "Thanks." I say more awake than ever now.

He just shrugged and went into the kitchen. "I made some breakfast if you want some."

I cringed. "No thank you, coffee is enough for me."

I prepared myself for him to go off on the "breakfast is the most important meal of the day" lecture and it came. "You shouldn't by pass breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day. It lets you start out the day with the energy and nutrients you need. It…"

He continued his rant until I interrupted, which he hates it when he's interrupted (and that makes it more fun to tease him). "I get enough of energy from coffee and it's not like I need any more energy, right?"

He was mad, but sighed. "Yeah I guess you're right about that." I smile. Score 1 for the hero. "But at least eat a granola bar or some snack."

I roll my eyes a bit. "Yes, _mom_." He gives me another look and I laugh it off. "Well," I say getting up off the couch. "Let's get going."

He nods. "I hope this won't be a waste of time."

"Nonsense." I say giving him a slap on the back making him almost spill the tea he had in his hand. "It'll be fun! I've gone there so many times, and I still think it's a cool and fun place to be. There's a lot of history there about America and it's really interesting."

He glances at me. "You're just saying the part about history so I'll want to go, aren't you?"

"No," I sigh and smile my award winning smile as I grab his hand and drag him to the door. "Let's go Iggy~."

He didn't start a fight and just let me lead him out of the building. I was wondering why he was quiet, but just kept going until we got to my baby. I leapt in my hummer and, once England had his seatbelt on, drove to the museum down in Albany.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah as you can see i'm doing both Britain's and America's POV, I don't know if i like this or not i just like typed it up after the first chapter.<strong>

**So i'm the first two were about the lyrics **_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your __tears_** and there should be more about the rest of the chorus.**

**For those of you who don't know what the chorus says it says:**_ When you cried i'd __wipe away all of your tears, when you scream i'd fight away all of your fears, and i held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me._ **It's also in to first chapter.**

**I hoped that you liked this. Make some comments and reviews, please :)**


	3. The Museum

The bloody git was having too much fun. Honestly, the way he acts it's like this was his first time going. I mean he was dragging me to the point where I was afraid my arm was going to come out. He reminded me of a little five year-old, excited about being here with his mommy. Mind you I'm not saying that I'm like a mother I'm just making connections from life to this moment.

"Iggy come on let's go!" He said still dragging me. When he stopped we were at the first part of the museum where there are many different kinds of painting, the one we were standing in front of was made out of…mud? "Look at this. Isn't it cool?"

I look at him then back at the "painting". "Is this supposed to be something interesting?"

"Of course it is!" He said smiling his award winning smile. "It's supposed to look like an over view of New York City. I love how it's made of dry mud, I mean it's just cool 'cause at first glance you don't see it but then when you look at the detail you can see it. A city made from mud."

This time when I looked at the painting, tried to see the city he was talking about; then I saw it. "Astounding." I gasp. "How can someone do something like this? And with so much detail, too."

"I don't know, but that's one thing that makes it interesting." I looked at it a bit longer and thought that if Italy was here he'd be amazed and try to do the same thing when he went back home. While thinking about some silly things, I was pulled away from the painting. "There is another exhibit that I think you'll like."

I unwilling was dragged by America again and realized that every time he drags me he's holding my hand. I blush at the sudden fact and, once he stopped moving, yanked my hand out of his. "Where did you drag me to now?" I ask looking up and finding my answer.

"The Minerals exhibit. This one I think is cool because it has so many different minerals and rocks that a rock collector would be jealous." He was smiling at me and I blushed.

"I-is that so? Then I'll take a look around." I walked over to one of the many filled cases and glanced at the different rocks and names. There was one rock, though, that I knew about. "Pyrite. Fool's gold." I say aloud. I suddenly remember when I gave Spain a big chest filled with fool's gold, he was so upset when he found out that they were worth nothing when he tried to buy things. "I miss my old pirating days."

I chuckled and heard America come next to me, slipping his hand in mine as he did. "Remembering things again?"

"Bloody git, why do you keep holding my hand?" I whispered to him in a very annoyed voice.

I was blushing again and saw that he was, too. "No reason." He said. "Just feel like I have to so we don't get separated."

We both blush even more. "Wanker. We won't get separated." I say this so he could stop holding my hand, but he doesn't let go and I just let it go, sighing.

"Let's go." He said dragging me away again. "There are more things to see."

A few minutes or half an hour had passed and we were already through half of the museum. We were walking into another part of it, with chests and ships, and I spotted a bench. "Could we take a break for a minute?"

"Sure." He said, finally releasing my hand and taking a seat on the bench. "Just tell me when you want to continue."

He was smiling his usual smile and I nodded, taking the vacant space next to him. Since we had stopped walking, I took advantage of resting and looked around at the chests and ships. It made me think of my old days again. "Now I miss my old pirating days even more."

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes and he soon understood. "Oh, are you talking about the chests and ships? Yeah I bet seeing all this cool stuff would make you miss the good old days of sailing the seas" He paused for a bit. "Were you really a pirate?"

"Of course I was," I said a bit annoyed, "Most of the pirates had come from England, but I bet you were too small to remember."

I heard him groan and I looked at him. "Does everything you remember have to be when I was little?" I could tell that he was annoyed like he usually gets when we talk about his past self.

"I can't help the fact that I like you then." I say even more annoyed. "You were so cute and you depended on me; you were the first person who wanted me then. You had become someone and something that was and still is important to me. How can I prevent myself from remembering great things about someone who's very important to me?"

Before I had said anymore, I realized what I had confessed. "I'm important to you?" He asks a little shocked and happy at the same time.

I blush and look away. "Um…say shouldn't we continue?" I say standing up. "There are more things to see so we should get moving."

I stated to walk and heard him come to follow me. _Why did I have to say something like that aloud to him? How embarrassing._ I continued to think about what I had shared when I suddenly remembered another line to the song I hear yesterday. When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears.

"Gee, what a great time for me to remember another line." I mumble to myself. Thankfully America didn't hear me say it. I started to think about the line then and remembered more about the old days. I didn't remember America ever screaming, except when it came to ghosts, but I was always trying to fight away his fears. I chuckled to myself. "I guess I can remember simple things by just listening to some lyrics to a song."

"What was that, Iggy?" America was back from whatever world he was in and now waling next to me.

He had grabbed my hand again and I scowled but didn't pull away. "Nothing. Just talking to myself." _At least I won't cry because of this line._

"If you say so." Was all he said as we continued our way through the museum. I smiled to myself and remembered him crying because he was spooked, and how I had comforted him by chasing his fears away, later, letting him fall asleep with me beside him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is a bit shorter, or i think it is, but i wanted to end it like that. Just to tell you i probably won't have the next chapter up for a while, i need ideas for what to do with the next chapter so i'm going to spend time to think about it.<strong>

**I hope you like it, though :) Please review, they make me want to write more just for those of you who want more :)**


	4. Carousel Ride then a Kiss

I was shocked when he said I was important to him. Sure I can see him say that when I was little but right now? I thought he cared more for my past self; I guess I was wrong. All I can say is that after that little confession I became silent but then over energetic.

I had dragged Iggy through some other exhibits and tried to doge the one about the Twin Towers, but of course Iggy had to get curious. "You seem to keep avoiding this one exhibit, why?"

I pale up but regain my color and sigh. I plastered on a smile as I told him a lie. "I'm not avoiding anything."

"Don't lie, I know there is one more exhibit." He said scowling. "I keep hearing about how there's a big piece from a tower in here. Which tower are they talking about?"

Why does he have to ask, shouldn't he know or at least remember? I sighed again. "Fine." Still holding onto his hand, I walked to the other exhibit.

Once he saw the tower piece and all the other stuff that was put on exhibit, he realized why I was avoiding it. "O-oh, the Twin Towers incident." He went silent.

I just nodded. "You've seen it now can we go?"

"Y-yes." We left the room and went to the gift shop, we were there for the heck of it. We didn't find anything really, but had fun browsing or I thought we did. After we were done looking, we went into the lobby. "I'm sorry."

I looked down at him and smiled. "You don't need to apologize."

"No I do, I forced you to take me there and…"

He was really troubled by it. "It's okay Iggy. I haven't been in that section in a while, so…" I didn't know what to say. I looked around and saw the escalator. _Of course_, I put my hand to my face, _I almost forgot about the carousel._ "Say Iggy, let's go up there."

"Where?" I could see he was a bit happy we changed subject.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand and went up the escalators.

It took a while until we got to the top floor but the ride on the escalators was fun. "Where are we going?" An irritated and impatient Brit asked.

"Here." I showed him the carousel that's been in the museum for a couple of years now, and he tried not to smile. "This is my favorite part of the museum."

"I can imagine why." He said chuckling. I smiled and dragged him into the line, which only had a couple of other people in it, and we waited. Soon we had gotten on and I instantly dragged him over to the teacup. Once we sat he blinked at me and asked. "Why did you get in this? I thought you'd go for a masculine looking horse."

"Nah," I said, "I ridden on every horse on here, but I never went on the teacup."

"Why?" He asked. Of course he'd ask, but I don't mind.

"Well, I wanted to ride on it with you, so I waited until we made plans to come here." My eyes went wide, crap I just confessed. Neither of us could hold back our blushes.

The ride had started and the cup started to turn and go in circles; it wasn't too fast, or too slow, but just right where we were able to have a nice breeze even though we weren't outside. "This is actually a nice ride." He said with a smile. "It's relaxing."

I smiled, too. "Yeah, I know, that's one of the reasons I come here."

"One?" He looked intrigued to find out if I had any more reasons.

"Well, I also like hearing the kids laugh and see them have fun; it comforts me and lets me know that everyone can have fun." I looked around at the others that were on and saw them smiling. "Yeah, they're all having fun."

I looked back at Iggy and saw him tear up. "Hey what's wrong?" I inch closer to him to wipe away the tears that had fallen, but he just moved my hand away.

"Nothing." I pouted, but didn't pry. I know he's keeping something from me and I don't like it when he does; he always seems to cry and I hate seeing him cry.

The ride had started to slow down and we got off even though I wanted to stay on it some more. We went back to his house and the ride back was silent. Since I'm the type who hates silence I tried to make conversation. "Artie, you've got to tell me what's wrong." I mentally slap myself, what a nice way to start a conversation.

He gives me a side glance and sighs. "It's nothing, git, just forget about it."

"How can I? It's hard to forget when you cried last night." He cringed at the memory but then blushed. I did too once I remembered that we were so close to…yeah. "Please tell me."

"It's stupid. You'd just get upset." He hates it when I'm upset, especially if it's because of him.

"I don't care, if it's bothering you, I want to know."

He didn't say anything and I was about going to say something else when we finally got to his apartment, but he sighed and gave in. "I'm afraid I'm going to lose you." I park the hummer and look at him shocked. "I know it's stupid to think, but sometimes I just remember things and realize the way that we act towards one another; it makes me feel as if we're growing more apart than closer." His tears started to fall again. "Am I going to lose you?"

He lifts his head up and gazes right into my eyes; I couldn't help but feel sad instead of upset. "Artie," I say leaning over and putting a hand on his face, wiping a tear that was next to my thumb, "of course you won't lose me; I'm too much of an idiot to let you lose me."

He chuckles a bit and takes my hand in his like he did last night. "Thanks, you git."

I press my forehead against his. "Welcome."

We looked at each other's eyes, and I felt drawn to him. I leaned in even further to where our lips were just grazing each other. His eyes were at half mast and so were mine; it's wasn't until we finally kissed when they fully closed. This kiss will be the most treasured kiss in my memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup i wanted the kiss to be in the very last chapter of this story but i felt like having it in this one. I hope you liked it and just think about this, those two will be stuck kissing until i put the 5th chapter up lol ;) I can just see them thinking about many thing including me and how i should hurry up and write the next chapter, well i'm going to let them continue to enjoy their kiss and think of what to do next. R&amp;R Please :)<strong>


	5. Hotness

**Note: Right where the break is it goes from England's POV to America's POV. I wanted to warn you so you didn't get confused. This is the last chapter too so i hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>I was shocked that he had kissed me, but I didn't separate from him; instead I kissed him back. He seemed to like that move and he started to move over to go on top of me. I didn't say anything but I was going to question him how on earth we were going to do anything on a stupid car seat; that's when he pulled something and my seat went all the way down flat. I was jostled a bit and that made us stop kissing for a bit, but he started to kiss me again once he was situated.<p>

He was on top of me and I didn't mind. At first I was thinking that this was all a dream that I was sickly making up, but pushed the thought away and tried to get as much pleasure as possible.

I started to concentrate on his kisses and realized how good they were even if they were a bit sloppy. He would lick my lips then move his tongue between them and make his way into my mouth. It felt great having his tongue in my mouth and I felt myself getting hard. I would've been embarrassed but then I felt a bulge in America's pants as he laid himself on top of me. I was blushing horribly now, but didn't say anything.

He pulled away from the kiss as slowly as he could and what was left was a trail of saliva from tongue to mine. He lifted his body off of mine but didn't move his face any further from mine. He closed his mouth and smiled then blushed as he realized what he had just done. "E-England…"

With that I could tell he was going to do nonstop apologizing, but before he could I leaned up and kissed him. I tried to make the kiss pleasurable and once I stopped and looked into his eyes I said this: "No need to apologize, git."

He smiled still blushing and opened the door to get out. I was a bit sad until I heard what he asked. "Want to continue this inside or should we go to my house so we don't have to bother anyone?"

I pondered and soon decided. "I'm probably going to your house tomorrow anyway so let's go there." He smiled even more and nodded as I straightened my seat again. He closed the door and slide across his hood just to get to his door and into his seat. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Git." He just laughed and started the hummer back up.

Once we were at his place and he closed the door we couldn't separate ourselves from each other. We kissed while going to the stairs, held hands as we ascended the stairs, then we went right back to kissing. When we finally got into his room, he pulled me closer to him and started kissing me with a sort of lust. I had lust in me, too, but not as much as his.

He started to take of his clothes and I did so too with mine; we were now on the bed naked and enjoying the pleasure we were both giving and getting. Between the pleasure, I remembered the last bit of the lyrics: _and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me._ We weren't kissing when I remembered them and laughed.

He had stopped what he was doing. "What?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking about something ironic is all."

He was confused, but then he had a sudden look of understanding. "Are you talking about the lyrics from that song again?" I nodded and he wrinkled his eye-brows together like he was thinking. "Oh, I get it now." He started to laugh like I did.

I couldn't believe what I had just figured out. The song that he must have heard was _My Immortal_ by Evanescence and my brain just clicked; that song was just like us back then and now. I instantly ransacked my memory just to remember more of the lyrics from the song and realized he must've been talking about the, _and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me_, part. "You know," I said after laughing, "It is ironic."

He tried to sit up since he was happy that I understood him, but couldn't since I was still in him. "So you know what I'm talking about?" He said with a smile that reminded me of a child's when they got good news or rewards.

"Yup." I said and leaned in to kiss his neck. "Can we continue? We can talk about this later." He nodded with a blush and I continued to thrust.

The night had turned into the next day and Arthur didn't hesitate to bring up the song. "Can you tell me about it?"

I had just woken up and grabbed myself some coffee that he made for me. "All right." I said lazily. He had taken a seat on my love seat with his cup of tea in his hand, and I sat next to him. "The song is called _My Immortal_; it's by a group called Evanescence. In all honesty, I think they're okay, and I won't say that that's my favorite song, but I like a couple of their songs. My favorite album is _Fallen_ and that's the only one I've been listening to by them so far. Really, their group is a group you can't really dislike; their songs are so catchy and I find myself not getting bored by them like I usually do with others." I kept talking about them and Arthur just kept nodding and listening. When I had finished talking he had asked me if he could barrow the CD since it sounded interesting to listen to. "Of course you can." I say smiling my award winning smile. "Just don't cry while you're listening to it because then I won't let you listen to it anymore."

I whacked my arm and I snickered. "Git, I won't cry from a stupid CD."

"You cried from a song." I received another whack.

"Shut up you wanker." He was blushing and I couldn't help but laugh and kiss him. He calmed down a bit and kissed me back. Once we parted he smiled and so did I. "I don't know if I'm going to get use to this."

"You will." He smiled even more and I kissed him again. "You're so kissable." I tell him after we stopped for a breath.

He blushed. "Don't say such silly things, git." I smiled and he leaned in this time to kiss me. "I'm glad I came to visit you again."

"Me, too." And with that we started to make out. Of course we stopped later on to eat and walk around, but we were inseparable.

Soon years had passed and we still have our little shouts at one another, but we always end up having, as Japan would call it, make-up sex. Or at least that's what I think he called it. All I know now, and will always know, is that thanks to a simple, silly song Britain and I had our first kiss with each other; also, we started dating, and it's so much fun, especially when I get Arthur to blush at least ten shades of red.

I've also found myself listening to that certain song a lot; I don't mind and actually I think about Arthur every time I hear it. I told him that one day and he blushed so badly because he remembered all of what had happened because of it. He also said that that song had also embarrassed him, but he wouldn't complain about it since we were together.

I hope we stay together for a long time, and I know that he hopes for the same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the ending sucked but i didn't really know how to end it. I was running out of ideas for the two lined i had left and just went with one that happened to swoop into my mind. I hope you don't mind the sudden change and ending.<strong>

**I know i haven't written in a while and i'm sorry for that; i'm not talking about just this story i'm talking about the other two i'm still working on, too.**

**So yeah, this is a late Christmas present to those of you who really liked the story. I know this might be a day or two or how ever many days late but Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

**R&R if you'd like too :) **


End file.
